Agradecimiento
by syndy
Summary: Terry al final de su vida solo esta esperando a alguien... para agradecer por lo que hizo de su vida.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía.**

**Agradecimiento **

"**Esperaba… solo la esperaba para agradecerle."**

Sé que suena difícil de creer pero estaba esperándola para poder partir de este mundo. Desde hace como seis meses me diagnosticaron un problema en el corazón. He tenido tres infartos y en estos momentos mi órgano está a punto de dejar de latir.

Cuando me diagnosticaron lo único que pensé fue en contactarla para hablar con ella. Llegue a odiarla a sentirme atrapado a su lado. Durante dos años estuvimos juntos tratando de hacer verdad una farsa que habíamos provocado.

Susana era mi prometida. Había aceptado mi compromiso después de perderme en mi autocompasión y al final regrese a su lado para aceptar mi destino y deber. Por una año y medio estuvimos juntos, frente a todo el mundo éramos la pareja perfecta. Era tan dulce, sumisa y complaciente. Jamás me enfrentaba y estaba a la expectativa de mis decisiones y comentarios para emitir los suyos. Era desesperante, no sabía que le agradaba o no, tampoco supe sus gustos y pensamientos o creencias. Aun así la acepte.

Traté de aparentar estar enamorado. Le llevaba flores, regalos y la sacaba a pasear todos los viernes por la tarde alrededor del centro de la ciudad. Para todos, era el hombre más enamorado de su prometida. Sólo que mi corazón no ayudaba en la farsa.

Cuando iniciaba la primavera los recuerdos de mi época de juventud invadía mi mente. La veía disfrazarse de Julieta en mis sueños. Recordaba la canción que baile con ella. Su pelo, sus ojos y su sonrisa me consumían. Ella era la dueña de mi corazón. En esas fechas no era capaz de jugar a ser feliz.

El año nuevo era otra fecha incapaz de fingir. La conocí en una fiesta de año nuevo a bordo del Mauritania. Jamás asistí a ninguna festividad, me quedaba en mi departamento para emborracharme hasta no saber de mí. Desde que la vi en la penumbra del barco supe que ese día cambiaria mi vida. Con sus ocurrencias me distraía de mi pesar, su sinceridad conquisto mi corazón pero su osadía fue la hizo especial.

Pero el día cuando se cumplía el año en que la perdí para siempre. El aniversario del estreno de Romeo y Julieta era mi destrucción. Todas las terribles emociones que sentí cuando la vi caminar por la nieve hacia su destino sin mí, las revivía en esa fecha. Dejaba de asistir a todas partes. Lo único que hacía era ir al trabajo y regresar a mi departamento. Mi prometida lo sabía y respetaba. Nunca reprocho mi falta de entusiasmo para esas fechas. En el fondo ella sabía lo doloroso que era recordar como iniciamos nuestra relación.

Después de dieciocho meses decidí que era el momento para entregar el anillo y poner fecha a la boda con ella. Susana estaba tan feliz cuando le entregue el solitario adornado con un zafiro que se lanzo a mis brazos desde su silla. Me dio mucho gusto verla tan contenta, se había convertido en una buena compañera y sabía que me amaba. A veces deseaba poder corresponderle pero por más que lo intentara no podía hacerlo. Mi corazón ya tenía dueña y se rehusaba a cambiarla. Ese día paseamos por el Parque central y cenamos en un restauran italiano para celebrar. Ella al final del día estaba agradecida y contenta que se despidió de mí con un beso y me dijo que era el día más feliz de su vida.

Que irónica es la vida. Ese día se convirtió en el sello definitivo de mi compromiso. Cuando llegue a mi departamento abrí el cajón donde guardaba las cosas de ella y vi el anillo que compré cuando vino a Nueva York. Era muy sencillo pero lo mande hacer especialmente para ella. Porque el solitario era una combinación de una esmeralda y un zafiro. Nuestros ojos entrelazados para siempre. Ella llevaría un parte de mí en su dedo como sello de nuestro amor… nuestro amor que fue truncado por fatalidades del destino. Lloré al imaginarme lo feliz que sería ella y yo, si todo hubiera salido como lo planee.

Por los siguientes seis meses vi muy poco a Susana. Su madre y ella corrieron las amonestaciones y estaban organizando la boda del año. Invitaron a casi toda la sociedad de Nueva York así como anunciaron nuestro compromiso por todos los diarios de la ciudad. No había marcha atrás, mi vida y destino estaba decidido. Jamás sería feliz con ella de eso estaba seguro pero sería una buena compañera y era mi deber como caballero estar a su lado. Ella sacrifico su vida por mi… yo haría lo mismo por ella.

Unas semanas antes de casarme Karen Klaise habló conmigo. Era una gran amiga, estaba siempre al pendiente de mí y aparte de Robert, era la única que soportaba mis cambios de humor y mi peculiar personalidad. Me dijo que si no estaba seguro de querer eso de mi vida, ella me ayudaría a buscar una salida. Estaba agradecido por eso, pero le dije que mi destino era ese y simplemente lo aceptaba.

Otra mujer que habló conmigo fue mi madre. Me dijo que me apoyarían en cualquier decisión pero lo único que deseaba era que yo fuera feliz. Con una sonrisa le aclaré que yo perdí la esperanza de ser feliz cuando una mujer de cabellos como el sol salió de mi vida. Que como hombre y caballero tenía que asumir mi papel en el mundo. Me casaría con Susana en quince días.

Una semana antes de la boda el Duque de Grandchester llegó. Mi padre y yo hicimos las paces un día que se presentó en mi departamento para decirme que uno de mis medios hermanos murió en un accidente. Lo único que buscaba era aclarar las cosas conmigo porque descubrió que la vida es efímera. Lo que siempre soñé se hizo realidad: mi padre y yo nos entendíamos.

El Duque también habló conmigo para decirme que me apoyaba y como muchos otros que me conocían para "hacerme entrar en razón" y "evitar una locura". Nunca entendí como Ella también lo conquistó. Mi padre adoraba a la joven de "ojos de esmeralda". Él creía que ella era la mujer para mí. Con ironía le dije que yo también coincidía con su recomendación pero tenía un deber que cumplir. Con tristeza en sus ojos me dijo que él perdió su felicidad por cumplir con su deber y siempre se arrepintió.

Tres días antes de mí boda se hizo una recepción y muchos de los invitados que irían a la fiesta asistieron. Estuve tranquilo la mayor parte de la banquete pero cuando vi a Albert entrar mi corazón se desbordo al pensar que ella vendría con él. Descubrí que era mentira. El llegó solo y fue directamente a saludarme.

Albert se mostró muy amable y platicamos un largo rato. No hablamos nada de ella hasta que la mayoría de los invitados se fueron. Estaba un poco tomado, así que salimos al balcón para tratar de disminuir mi exceso. Ahí fue cuando él me dijo que ella estaba bien. Seguía siendo enfermera y estaba estudiando para ser médico. Era tan osada, tan libre, tan ella. También me dijo sobre la pandilla. Annie y Archie ya estaban casados, esperando a su primer bebé. Paty era maestra en el Hogar de Pony y estaba comprometida con el vaquero amigo de ella.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos me aclaró que no estaba saliendo con nadie. No le faltaban pretendientes pero hábilmente los rechazaba a pesar de la insistencia de todos ellos para que encontrara un hombre para compartir su vida. Ese comentario me dolió hasta el alma, porque en el fondo no deseaba que ella rehiciera su vida. No soportaría saber que alguien más la besaba, acariciaba o tuviera hijos de otro. Toda la verdad calló a mí en un instante y supe que no solo no sería feliz, sino, sufriría porque no estaría con ella.

Sin sentir pena comencé a llorar desconsoladamente con Albert y expresé todo mi sentir. Le dije del compromiso, de mi deber, de mi honor. Le conté de mi sufrimiento, del agradecimiento que le tenía a Susana pero que no la amaba que incluso fingía el cariño que le tenía. Le dije todo sin esconder nada. Hasta le hable de mis planes con ella, del anillo, del futuro que deseaba a su lado.

Albert simplemente escucho, me consoló y a veces expresaba algo pero jamás me dijo que desistiera. Él me conocía, sabía que no daría marcha atrás… él sabía que jamás dejaría a Susana. Así que solo me ayudo a desahogarme y expresar por última vez todo el amor que escondía en mi corazón.

El día de mi boda estaba tan nervioso que vomite todo lo que había desayunado. Estaba blanco como la nieve y mis manos sudaban copiosamente. Todos lo que me conocía sabían que estaba sufriendo… no era un momento feliz, estaba en mi funeral.

Parado en el altar esperaba la flamante novia que no había visto desde la recepción. Estaba retrasada con un cuarto de hora, el padre ansioso me llamo la atención porque llevaba mucho tiempo de demora. Todo esto hizo que mis nervios aumentaran. Cuando el padre iba a reprenderme por mi futura esposa, llegó el vehículo que la traía. Vi como su madre se bajaba del coche y caminaba con la cabeza agachada hacía el atrio. Traía un sobre en sus manos que extendió hacía mí. La miré extrañado y solo negó con la cabeza y lloró amargamente. Robert fue con ella y la consoló. Hubo muchos murmullos en la Iglesia y yo me quede petrificado sin saber que hacer. Mi padre se acercó a mí y abrió la carta, dejándola en mis manos para su lectura.

_Terry:_

_Ha sido tan difícil tomar esta decisión pero es la más certera que hecho en mucho tiempo. _

_No voy a casarme contigo, te deslindo de nuestro compromiso. _

_Te estarás preguntándote ¿por qué? Es muy simple, el día de la recepción salí a buscarte. Estabas en el balcón con tu amigo Albert, cuando me acerque pude escuchar la conversación y tu llanto. El sufrimiento que te estaba causando me hizo entender que jamás serías feliz conmigo._

_Duré toda la noche pensando si aún después de escuchar tu confesión, yo sería feliz a tu lado y descubrí que no. _

_Todo el tiempo estaría torturándome si pensabas en ella, si cuando me amarás, la imaginarías a ella, si nuestros hijos los compararías con los que hubieras tenido con ella. _

_Así que simplemente te libero pero al hacerlo también me libero a mí. Deseo ser feliz. No quiero un amor por agradecimiento, por compromiso. Quiero que me amen como tu la amas._

_Búscala, ámense, cásense y serán felices._

_Con amor _

_Susana _

Estaba atónito… solo escuche a mi padre decirle a los invitados que la boda se cancelaba. La iglesia lentamente se quedaba sola. Mi madre me abrazaba y lloraba. Karen sonreía y mi padre organizaba todos los detalles con una gran tranquilidad.

Me sentí ligero, libre. En la última butaca vi sentado con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba a mi amigo Albert. Corrí a su encuentro dejando a todos atrás. Él se levantó y me dijo que me llevaría con ella. Nadie se sorprendió, nadie me siguió porque todos sabían a donde iba.

Después de algunas horas de viaje llegamos a Chicago. Albert me llevo a la escuela donde estaba y me dejó en la puerta. Cuando la encontré estaba sonriendo. Había dos chicas a su lado sentadas en la sombra de un árbol. Estaba tan hermosa. Recordaba todo de ella, su cabello dorado y rizado se movía con el viento. Su piel blanca y tersa era visible desde mi distancia. Debió sentir que alguien la miraba insistentemente porque sus hermosos ojos verdes me enfocaron al instante. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando sin dejar de mirarla caminé hasta sus pies.

Las chicas que estaban a su lado me miraron con desconcierto. Sé que me reconocieron al instante porque se levantaron y nos dejaron solos. La miraba… como adoraba mirarla. De pronto ella trato de levantarse, la detuve y le extendí la carta de Susana. Espere unos minutos para que la leyera.

Su mirada se iluminó cuando sus ojos volvieron a mí. Extendí la mano y le mostré el anillo que llevaba mas de dos años en mi cajón. Me arrodille.

-"Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi compañera, mi amante y mi esposa. Porque he vuelto a respirar cuando te mire. Regresa mi alma que la deje contigo y haz que mi corazón lata de nuevo. Candy ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?"-

Sus ojos lloraban pero supe que de alegría porque su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso.

-"Sí. Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. Dios sabe que lo único que he anhelado en mi vida es ser tu esposa y compartir todo contigo"-

Nos besamos apasionadamente, aunque estaba mal visto que una pareja expresará sus sentimientos en público. Nada nos importo… ni los curiosos que aplaudían, ni la lluvia que nos empapó, ni siquiera Albert que nos llamaba.

Tres meses después nos casamos. Fue una ceremonia tranquila, con pocos invitados y la recepción fue sencilla. Nos fuimos de luna de miel a Escocia. Mi padre nos regalo la casa en la que pasamos el verano hace tanto tiempo. Un año después tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo, le llamamos Richard en honor a mi padre. El segundo también fue varón y le llamamos Albert. La tercera fue Eleanor una traviesa niña de ojos verde como su madre.

Encontré la felicidad a lado de ella. La amé hasta su último respiro. Viví plenamente.

Gracias a ella. Susana al final no solo me rescato del accidente también libero mis cadenas para ser feliz.

Aquí estoy esperando su llegada para agradecerle su gesto y esperar que el cielo le haya pagado con creces su generosidad.

Mi cuerpo no podía resistir mas, deseaba seguir al amor de mi vida. Ella partió hace dos años. Anhelaba esta con ella otra vez y para siempre. El final se acercaba, lo podía sentir.

La vi llegar con la clase que siempre la distinguió. Tenía la misma mirada, sus ojos azules seguían igual de expresivos. Con la última fuerza de mi cuerpo la abrace.

-"Gracias… he sido el hombre mas feliz"-

-"Estoy contenta de que lo hayas sido"- con lagrimas en sus ojos toco mi rostro.

-"Tú, ¿has sido feliz?"- necesitaba saber que ella también disfruto de su vida al igual que yo.

-"Fui feliz desde que te liberé"- me dio un beso en mi boca y me sentí completo.


End file.
